


Play with fire

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Two pieces of a puzzle [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Fluff and Smut, Jared has a monster cock, M/M, Morning After, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Jared Padalecki, alternative universe, cockslut!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts where Tight Fit ended. </p><p>It's the morning after and breakfast is not the only thing they're hungry for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play with fire

The next morning is awfully bright. Consciousness comes slow and way too early, sneaking up on Jensen with stealth. There is sunlight in his face and heat all along his back so he’s warm and comfortable. His body feels a little bit sore but it’s actually a pleasant sensation, like it was put to good use. Jensen wants nothing more than to go back to sleep. He wants to escape the thoughts in his head before they ruin a perfect lazy morning. Only, there’s a sound he can’t categorize and he has the nagging feeling something’s not right.

In the end he loses against wakefulness – it just hits him like a brick to the face when he hears dogs barking and claws scratching on wood. The heat behind him shifts and lets out a soft groan. With the movement comes the awareness of something hard and huge poking him in his lower back. Strangely enough that’s when last night comes rushing back at him.

 _Jared_.

He must have tensed, maybe even made a sound, he’s not sure what but next he knows there is a hand on his chest. Just above his racing heart. It must feel the erratic beating underneath because the man behind him strokes his skin in a soothing manner. His movements are still a bit clumsy and Jensen suspects he himself is not quite awake yet. But the touch is gentle and the chest behind him rises and falls in a deep, calming way. For a moment everything else fades away until it’s only them and the invisible connection between them.

Another loud bark disrupts the tender moment and the hand retreats. The disappointment he feels comes as a surprise. Jensen is used to one-night-stands, used to guys brushing him off after they got what they wanted from him. Spending the night is more intimacy than he had for over a year. The thought makes him sad, makes him turn around towards Jared.

Hazel eyes great him. They’re still a bit bleary but rest on his face with something that looks a lot like fondness. The expression changes however when their gazes meet. Jared now wears an apology on his face and Jensen is sure it's because he is about to throw him out. Instead, a heavy sigh comes from the taller man before he explains "I'm so sorry, they're used to me walking them early in the morning." He continues to look contrite, like the thought of leaving the warm bed - and with it Jensen - pains him a great deal.

Jensen nudges him in the shoulder. "Hey man, it's okay. I get it. You guys have your routine and I'm disturbing it right now." He wishes he could keep the bitterness out of his voice but fails miserably. He should have left last night before he overstayed his welcome. 

"You're a lot of things Jensen, but you're not a disturbance." Jared looks like he wants to say more but can't make the words to leave his mouth. So he says "I'll walk them real fast and then I'll make you the best breakfast ever, okay? Just - please don't leave while I'm gone. That's all I'm asking."

Despite his words Jared still seems hesitant to go so Jensen mutters "I promise I'll stay until you're back." Jared shots him a grateful look before he darts out the door.

Jensen lets himself sink back into the warm sheets where the memory of both of them still lingers. He turns around to bury his head in Jared's pillow and takes a deep breath, senses filled with a sweet scent. He can smell apples, freshly mowed grass with a hint of citrus and beneath all that something musky. Something inherently Jared.

He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

When he comes back to the land of the living it's faster than earlier in the morning and less confused. His eyes are dry and itchy and he remembers his contact lenses. The bed is still empty but there is the nagging sensation of someone watching him. He turns on his back to observe his surroundings and his eyes fall on Jared who leans against the doorframe. The expression on his face is unreadable.

At a loss of what to say Jensen gives a dorky wave. He wants to hit his head against the wall a second later. Jared must regret having taken home a total spazz. But there is an amused smile on the other man's face so maybe it's okay after all.

"Good morning, sunshine. I see you finally joined the living again." The smile on Jared’s grows on his face like sunflowers opening their blossoms against the sun. The set of dimples that had lured him in last night (among other things) winks at him and can't help but smile back.

As if this is the thing Jared has been waiting for he finally approaches the bed and sits on its edge.

"How long was I out?" Jensen's voice is gritty with sleep and he clears his throat. A glass of water appears in front of him and he shoots Jared a grateful look before he gulps it all down in one go.

Jared takes it back before he answers, "Well, it's noon so I'd say you got another three hours. I figured you needed it so I let you sleep a bit longer. But there is breakfast and coffee waiting for you if you want some?" He's still smiling down at Jensen but now that he's closer Jensen can see the insecurity in his eyes.

"Eh, okay. Breakfast would be great I guess. Just let me get dressed and then I’ll join you." The words leave his mouth without input from his normally collected brain in his desperate attempt to reassure the gorgeous man who shouldn't need it but somehow does. His plan was to get dressed and leave as soon as possible but now he can't stomach the thought. It would be like kicking a puppy and who does that?

At these words Jared's gaze drops to Jensen’s bare torso and heat flares in his eyes. This is all it needed apparently. The air around them suddenly is charged, thick with anticipation. Jensen feels his nipples harden and Goosebumps break out all over his body. His cock starts to thicken with the dawning realization that he is stark naked underneath the covers while Jared is still fully dressed.

Jared doesn't fare better, his breath winded and pupils blown. His hand reaches for the little erect nubs like he can't help himself, like it hurts not to touch. When the thumb of his right hand graces one of them a whimper echoes in the room and Jensen couldn't tell whose it was. He's shaking by now, little tremors he can't seem to stop. And then Jared replaces the blunt pad of his finger with his nail and all bets are off. This time Jensen is sure he is the one making these desperate sounds.

It's obvious that it costs Jared a lot of willpower to lift his gaze from where his fingers are playing with Jensen's nipples. There is a question shining in them but arousal clouds Jensen's mind so it takes him a moment to understand it.

He answers it when he lifts his own hand and places it on the other man's jaw with his thumb gracing Jared's full and inviting lips. And then those same lips open up for him and he lets his finger slip into the wet heat. A nimble tongue is there in an instant to play with it and for an embarrassing moment he thinks he's going to come untouched.

When he is able to tear his eyes away from the mesmerizing sight he notices Jared's own arousal straining against the tight confines of his jeans. It looks painful and Jensen remembers its sheer size with another full-body shudder. Suddenly there is nothing he wants more than to feel it filling him up again. His hole still feels tender and sore but if anything this spurs him on. He wants to keep something to remind him of this beautiful man that was his for one night.

"Jared. Jared stop." he forces out before this is all over way too soon. But Jared must think he did something wrong because in a blink he is off the bed and stares down at Jensen with wide eyes. And as much as Jensen wants to reassure him he is struck dumb by the sudden proximity of Jared's crotch to his face. Jensen licks his lips unconsciously and looks up into stunned hazel eyes. He frees himself of the covers and plants both feet on the ground, bracketing Jared's legs. 

They hold each other's eyes for a long moment and Jensen swears he can see sparks fly. He can't even bring himself to feel embarrassed by the clichéd thoughts because it's true. And when he reaches out to pull Jared in everything else around them ceases to exist.

Jensen never breaks eye contact. Not when he thumbs the button of Jared's jeans open or when he pulls the zipper down with his teeth. The other man's eyes are almost black, pupils dilated from lust. He just stands there and takes everything Jensen wants to give him. This strong and capable man gives himself over to Jensen without a second thought. Even if Jared is the one with all his clothes on Jensen is the one in control. It's a heady thought and Jensen feels drunk on power.

He pulls Jared's jeans down to his knees and is surprised when his thick length springs free. "Someone was hoping to get some," he teases and is delighted to see a dust of pink bloom on Jared's cheeks. He looks so cute and bashful that Jensen has to place a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock. His reward is a throaty groan so he does it again, this time with a hint of tongue.

"Jensen, god. Don't tease!" The man sounds already wrecked and they haven't even started.

"Shhh, it's okay. I get you there, I promise. First we'll see how deep I can swallow this monster and then...Then I want to ride you, nice and slow."

True to his words he really takes it slow, little licks to the head before nosing at the base. He follows the thick vein on the underside with his nose when he goes down and with his tongue when he goes up again. Next he tongues the slit before opening up to take several inches down his throat. A frustrated groan escapes him when he can't even get half of it down. The thick girth fills his mouth and floods his senses until everything he smells and sees and feels is Jared. Jared, who places his big hands on his head, just holding on without any intent to take control. Jensen is the one behind the wheel and the knowledge helps his throat to relax, to let Jared in. Just like he did last night.

He still doesn't get more than two-third down but even that feels like an accomplishment. Part of him hopes to get more opportunities to try but he's afraid to hope. He pushes all thoughts of later to the back of his mind and focuses on the slightly bitter taste of pre-cum on his tongue. Jared's fingers trace the outline of his own cock where it’s visible against Jensen’s cheek and they both moan at the sensation. The blowjob turns messy then, spit running down to heavy balls but it's hard to show any finesse when you can barely breathe around the flesh in your mouth.

Long fingers card through the short strands of Jensen’s hair and tug on it whenever he does something  _really_ nice. When the tugging gets more insistent and the moans above him more desperate he knows Jared is close. It still takes him some effort to pull off of the delicious length, already missing the heavy weight on his tongue.

In one smooth move he is on his feet and uses his momentum to push Jared on the bed instead. When he has the tall man all spread out for him he takes a moment to drink it all in. Broad shoulders that taper down to a small waist and long, muscular legs that end in giant feet. He's still wearing his plaid shirt and nothing else, hard cock weeping on the soft cotton. His eyes are round in surprise and shine with heated arousal. He’s the most beautiful sight Jensen has ever seen in his entire life. They don't really know each other, have only spent one night so far, but this right here is something Jensen wants for the rest of his life. The thought should scare him, would if it was anyone else but for reasons unknown to him he feels safe with Jared.

The man is looking up at him and he sees his thoughts reflected back at him in the softness of his gaze.

Jensen grabs the lube from the nightstand before he straddles Jared, knees bracketing his narrow hips. When he opens the cap to put some of the liquid on his fingers the bottle is taken out of his hands. "Are you sure? You must be sore as hell, Jensen. I don't want to hurt you. I mean, I guess I already did yesterday but you were so amazing. How you just took me...You don't have to again. We can do anything you want."

It's hard to believe that Jared is even real and he hates everyone who put that vulnerable look into his eyes.

"Anything I want?" he asks.

"Yes, anything. I can -". Jensen silences him with another languid kiss, colored more by affection than urgency.

"Then I want your gorgeous cock in me, okay? I want you to touch places inside of me no one has ever reached before. And I want to feel it for days afterwards. Can you do that for me, Jared?"

A lingering kiss is his answer, soft lips pressing a thank you on his skin. There are no more words spoken between them.

Jared takes the open bottle of lube to coat his own fingers with it before he reaches behind Jensen. The first slick finger slips in easily, meeting no resistance. He still takes his time and pays special attention to the tender opening. The second one follows slow, tugs on the furthest ring of muscles for a while before slipping in all the way.

Both digits make themselves at home inside of him. They’re stroking his insides relentlessly in their mission to find the spot that makes stars appear. Jared makes sure to scissor them now and then to open him up even more before he finally adds the third. His fingers are long and slender, not nearly as thick as what's in store for him but they reach so deep in their thorough exploration of his insides.

Jensen is a quivering mess and words keep falling from his mouth. Pleas and praise and curses, he begs Jared to hurry, to fill the empty spaces he hates so much.

Jared’s mouth is on Jensen the whole time, licking and biting. He litters Jensen’s skin with mouth-shaped bruises and Jensen tells himself they are possessive marks, that Jared wants him to be his. The thought is enough to have his insides contract in sweet anticipation. He wants that. So much.

And then the fingers inside of him retreat when Jared uses his hand to position himself. A whimper escapes his throat in a show of protest against the loss. The empty feeling doesn't last long though and is soon replaced by something wet and huge nudging against his entrance. _Finally_.

Jared pushes in slowly and Jensen feels every inch where he breaches the ring of muscles. The burn is somehow better and worse than yesterday, his hole used to the enormous intruder but still over-sensitive. Jensen still sinks down faster than Jared would have gone pushing in, too eager to be stuffed full again.

When his ass is flush to Jared's somewhat bony hipbones he allows himself a moment to adjust and to savior. Big hands clutch his hips with a bruising grip and Jensen can feel the tremors in his thighs. Jared looks absolutely wrecked. Sweat runs down his temples and glistens on his bared throat. Jensen wants to lick every patch of skin he can reach, couldn't have stopped himself, even if he had wanted to. He bends down and gathers some of the salty liquid on his tongue. The movement jolts the cock inside of him and there is delicious pressure everywhere. He moves to sit upright again before he pulls his knees under himself for leverage.

Then he starts riding Jared in earnest.

He knows he promised Jared a nice and slow ride but that's a promise he just can't keep. It's all too much. Jared's smile is too bright and warm, his cock just too big and Jensen's heart too full.

When he places his hands on Jared's chest to keep his balance he feels his heart racing in his chest. He hears Jared's punched out moans and smells him all around him, mixed with the heavy scent of sex that fills the room. His mouth opens to let out everything he's too afraid to say without the chemical cocktail of lust clouding his mind.

"Fuck, Jared...so good. Fucking perfect. Oh god...Filling...hng...Filling me up like no one else. I could...ah...could do this forever. Never want to leave." Some part of him knows he will regret what he just said. Regret that he opened himself to another person, someone he doesn't even know. He basically told Jared how much he wishes to repeat this, how much he wants to stay with him and opened himself up for rejection and heartbreak. But it happened and there is no taking it back.

The drag of Jared's hard flesh soon distracts him from all thoughts that are not _yes_ and _deeper_ and _more_. Jared’s cock is so thick that there is nearly constant pressure against that little magical spot inside of him. Jensen's own arousal is leaking a steady stream of precome by now and his balls are drawn tight against his body. And then Jared surprises him again.

The man is sitting up in another heartbeat, hands put under Jensen's cheeks and then he  _lifts Jensen like he weights nothing_. He somehow gets his knees underneath himself on the bed while Jensen's legs are wrapped tight around his waist. Jared’s arms are around Jensen like a vice and he presses their bodies together like he never wants to let go. And then he starts to pump his hips in earnest. Jensen is jarred by his powerful movements, jiggling like a rag doll in his arms so Jared grips his ass firmer. Jared’s fingertips come together where they are joined and he holds Jensen open while he fucks into him, over and over again. His face is buried in Jensen's neck with his breath moist against the overheated skin.

His abs rub against Jensen's cock and it gives him the most delicious friction. It only takes another couple of thrusts and then it's over, sooner than Jensen would have wished for. But then again, this would hold true no matter how long they fuck. Forever feels too soon for this maddening pleasure to end.

Jensen’s orgasm hits him hard. His hands claw at Jared's back, probably leaving angry red marks. Proof to Jared that he was Jensen’s for a little while. He's not sorry about that. The contractions of his inner muscles make him feel the veins on Jared's cock and he swears he could come a second time from the thought alone. While he paints Jared's front white with come said man seemingly can’t stop fucking into his loose body in search for his own climax. Three thrusts, four, five and then, after an especially deep one he goes still, tense all over before he fills Jensen with his release. They never stop holding onto each other.  


Their breathing is just as heavy as their bodies and Jensen swears he could fall asleep right there and not rise for another twelve hours. Jared seems to have other plans though. He lifts Jensen off his lap with careful hands and bulging muscles before getting out of his cum-streaked shirt. He uses it to clean them both provisional and then gets up from the disheveled bed.

Jensen's still too out of it to comprehend what's going on but then a hand is extended towards him and he blindly grabs for it. Jared pulls him to his feet and steadies him when his knees threaten to give out. His host leads him to the bathroom where a giant walk-in shower is waiting for them.

Jensen is propped against the wall next to the shower while Jared starts the water and adjusts its temperature. He pulls them both under the hot stream to wash away the remains of their earlier activities and Jensen feels oddly reluctant to rinse off the come of his body. But of course they need to clean up and when Jared steps up behind him and buries his huge and very capable hands in his hair all disappointment is forgotten. Jensen lets himself sink back against Jared, lets the man hold his weight with a foreign showing of trust. Jared washes his hair and his body and manhandles him exactly how he wants Jensen. If he wasn't so exhausted he could barely stand he would get hard, even feels his dick twitch once in a feeble attempt. But his body quells the surge of arousal fast, sense of survival probably kicking in.

When they're both clean they step out of the shower and Jared starts to rub him down with a fluffy towel, tender and sweet like it seems to be his nature. And maybe Jensen should protest against someone pampering him but good god he loves it. Even more so when gets some warm and comfortable clothes from Jared despite the fact that his own are perfectly fine. Any possible protest dies in his throat when he sees Jared's heated gaze upon the sight of Jensen in his clothes.

As soon as they’re both dressed Jared leads him to the kitchen which he hadn’t really seen last night in his haste to get fucked by the gorgeous stranger who owns it. Now that he can he admires its simple but very homey look. He loves how lots of wood and warm colors along with an open design helps its inviting looks. They sit down at the big and generously laid table and Jensen wants to enjoy all the attention and care he gets but discomfort makes him frown. His ass feels like it's on fire when it touches the hard surface of the wooden chairs. Only, before he can even say a thing Jared is there with a huge, fluffy pillow and an almost embarrassed expression on his face. Jensen just smiles thankfully at the adorable dork and wonders how he got so lucky.

Jared prepares a new batch of pancakes now that the old ones are cold and refuses any help from Jensen. Not only ten minutes later does he serve another huge pile together with a healthy helping of whipped cream. There are even fresh strawberries ("Oh god, I didn't even ask if you're allergic to them! I'm so sorry."). Jensen isn’t so devours them with enthusiasm together with several pancakes. All those athletic activities have him feeling starved. The coffee is strong, and in Jensen's case black, and just perfect. Like everything else. He listens for the sound of the other shoe’s dropping. He doesn’t hear it even though they eat in mostly comfortable silence. At some point Jensen can't take it any longer.

"I should probably head home now; get out of your hair. Thank you. For...uh, for the breakfast and the shower and, well. The mind-blowing sex of course. I really enjoyed myself, so...thanks, I guess." With that he gets up and walks over to Jared's bedroom to put on his own clothes, not sparing Jared a single glance. He knows if he does he’s going to do something embarrassing like beg Jared to let him stay, to not let him leave.

When Jensen is all set to face the outside world his heart is heavy. He wishes he could stay, curl up on the big sofa he saw, with Jared by his side. They could snooze a bit, maybe watch some sports and later walk the dogs. He would love to get to know the other man, really know him because so far there is nothing he doesn't like about him.

Instead, he trudges towards the front door with one last awkward wave to a subdued Jared.

He is already down the driveway when he hears footsteps closing in.

"Jensen, wait!" When he turns around there is Jared standing in front of him, his cheeks pink and eyes wild.

"Please, don't. Not if you think that maybe, just maybe there is a chance for us. I... I never pick up one-night-stands. I was just at that bar because a friend asked me to. Said I should stop my own pity party and get myself out there again. And I did, only to pacify him. My plan was to be there for an hour or two and then go home to watch Star Wars. But then the most gorgeous man I ever met walked right up to me. Me! When does something like that even happen outside of a cheesy rom-com?" He runs his fingers through his still wet hair, a nervous habit Jensen already recognizes. Together with the babbling it makes an endearing picture.

"And then last night...I never felt such a connection. To anyone. So, if you want to go, if you think I'm a creep now, I'll understand. But if you think you could maybe go on a date with me...well, nothing would make me happier." Jared's standing with his chin up but his eyes cast down, looking for all the world like he's awaiting a heavy blow.

"No." Jared's eyes shot up before his whole posture deflates. "No, I don't want to go on a date, at least not right now, but I would love to later this week or next. But for now I want to go back into your house and cuddle on your couch. Because man, I'm fucking exhausted and my ass is killing me."

Jared is stunned speechless, mouth hanging open slightly and eyes huge. Jensen has to fight not to laugh at the sight but then Jared loses it completely. He throws his head back and lets out a loud and whooping full-body laugh. Jensen joins him while joy is flooding his veins. They both need a minute or two to calm down and still smile at each other and erupt in another fit of giggles every now and then.

When they both calmed down Jared reaches for Jensen's hand. He interlaces their fingers before he leads the man back into his house and into a land of possibilities.


End file.
